


sorry, i have a boyfriend

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bartender!chaoze who appears for a solid 1 second, drunk!zhangjing, zhangjing is a whiny drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: zhangjing’s drunk and crying in the club - typical yanjun withdrawal symptoms





	sorry, i have a boyfriend

Flashing lights, pounding music, too much skin pressed against his as he tried to squeeze through the crowds. 

 

It would be an understatement to say Yanjun wasn’t exactly within his comfort zone. Slipping past what seemed like the twenty-something-th couple making out in his few minutes of entering the club, Yanjun grumbled to himself under his breath, “Can someone please remind me why Zhangjing likes clubbing so much?”

 

Managing to make it to the significantly-quieter bar after much struggle, Yanjun’s attention was caught by two familiar figures - one waving at him desperately and the other slumped over, cheek resting upon the tabletop.

 

“Hey Chaoze”, Yanjun grimaced as he approached the two, “sorry you had to watch over Zhangjing. How much did he drink this time?”

 

“Not actually that much, but you know how his tolerance is”, Chaoze laughed, shaking his head. “Now that you’re here to take care of your whiny boyfriend, I’ll be heading back to work. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?” The bartender pats Zhangjing’s cheek gently, chuckling before leaving the two alone. 

 

Hoping Zhangjing didn’t become a sleepy drunk in the two weeks he had left for Taiwan, Yanjun bent down in an attempt to meet his eyes, shocked to find teardrops decorating the wooden surface of the table, tear tracks still visible on his boyfriend’s cheeks, eyes still glassy as they stared down at his empty drink. Yanjun immediately settled into the seat beside Zhangjing’s, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder with his thumb.

 

“Hey, Jing? What’s wrong?”

 

Sniffling, Zhangjing looked up to meet Yanjun’s eyes for the first time. “Sorry, I have a boyfriend.”

 

What.

 

“Yes, I know you do, Jing. It’s m-“

 

Moving to sit upright in his seat, Zhangjing lost his balance slightly, ending up in Yanjun’s arms as the latter surged forward to catch him.

 

“Listen”, Zhangjing snapped, wriggling out of Yanjun’s grasp as soon as his sense of balance returned, “you’re really cute and all, but I already told you I have a boyfriend. I’d really appreciate it if you leave me alone now.”

 

Yanjun chuckled and shook his head, not quite believing this was really happening right now. Deciding to play along if Zhangjing wasn’t going to listen, he took a step towards the smaller boy and smirked, a single dimple popping up on his cheek. “Is that so? Where’s your boyfriend right now then?”

 

Zhangjing pouted, and suddenly Yanjun was weak and unsure if he could resist smothering the older boy in kisses. “On a two week trip without me.” Zhangjing started glaring at the remaining ice in his cup, practically melting it. “Stupid Yanjun. Stupid, stupid Yanjun.”

 

Reaching out a hand to gently cup his cheek, Yanjun turned Zhangjing’s face towards him. “Hey now, it’s alright. How about you just come home with me, hm?”

 

What Yanjun didn’t expect was for Zhangjing to start tearing up again.

 

“I just miss him. A lot. But I don’t want to cheat or anything”, the Malaysian boy managed to make out between sniffles, the very tip of his nose beginning to turn pink as he violently rubbed at his nose with his sleeves.

 

Yanjun couldn’t resist anymore. He hadn’t seen Zhangjing in two weeks too long, his trip to visit family meaning he was limited to only texting his boyfriend, along with the occasional video call. It had been surprising to see Zhangjing holding up so well in their calls - the smaller boy had always been naturally clingier and craved physical affection more than Yanjun - but seeing Zhangjing miss him in the bar like this broke something within him.

 

“Jing, baby, look at me. Come on.” Yanjun whispered, rubbing a soothing hand along Zhangjing’s spine. “It’s me - Yanjun, Lin Yanjun. Your boyfriend.”

 

Narrowing his eyes accusingly, Zhangjing reaches a hand out to stroke the Taiwanese boy’s hair softly, questioningly.

 

“You’re a liar. My boyfriend doesn’t have blonde hair.”

 

Yanjun couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up from inside him, causing him to throw his head back as he held his stomach to come down from his high. Seeing Zhangjing’s confused expression in his peripheral only turned his laughter into silent wheezes and gasps for air, as Yanjun remembered that he had dyed his hair just before returning in order to surprise his boyfriend.

 

“Zhangjing, you are a dumbass. Oh my god, I’m really dating a dumbass.” Leaning forward and ruffling Zhangjing’s hair affectionately, still with a wide grin on his face, Yanjun’s other hand finds the smaller boy’s underneath the table, intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

As he stands up to head towards the door, Zhangjing remains stuck on his seat, now only faint hints of doubt lingering in his eyes.

 

Yanjun chuckles as he leans in closer to Zhangjing, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away. 

 

“It’s me, silly.”

 

Zhangjing eyes gradually light up and his cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink as he grins shyly, giggling while he hops off his seat to follow Yanjun out of the club.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the two arrive home, Zhangjing is fast asleep in the taxi and Yanjun struggles to lift the smaller boy out without waking him up. He prides himself in managing to succeed in making his way to their shared bedroom without needing to turn any lights on, although he knew those corners he bumped into were definitely going to leave bruises.

 

Yanjun grunts as he rolls Zhangjing onto their bed not-so-gracefully, letting out a deep sigh as he sits down beside the sleeping beauty. He had hoped to relax at home with Zhangjing after getting off the plane from Taiwan, but instead was greeted with a Zhangjing-less home and a desperate call of help from Chaoze. Too much had happened today - Yanjun was completely spent.

 

Choosing to forego his normal two hour long shower, Yanjun lays down beside Zhangjing, corners of his mouth tugging upwards at the sight before him.

 

Soft brown curls fanned out against white pillows, the occasional nose scrunch interrupting the smaller boy’s sleep-mumbling, long eyelashes resting against cheeks he can’t resist cupping, steady breathing his ears strained to hear, his favourite pair of lips in the world.

 

Yanjun missed this.

 

Feeling himself gradually drift off to sleep, he whispers a soft “Goodnight, Zhangjing”, hand inching forward slightly to hold the smaller boy’s.

 

Yanjun’s not sure if he hears correctly, but he can swear Zhangjing mumbles a reply under his breath, still asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Yanjun.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't posted in months wow but i kinda (?) broke my writers block bc i got inspo while showering !!! haven't used my brain since my exams ended so uh my writing's a bit rusty but hopefully it's not too ? bad ? Yikes ?
> 
> i also tried using comic sans to write this bc of a tweet i saw oof i'm not too sure if it worked but i mean i actually Wrote so i guess that's something !!?? 
> 
> this fic also isn't proofread or betaed at all and i realised i jump tenses a LOT wow big yikes why has nobody criticised me on that yet y'all are too nice sorry for making u guys suffer, ,,
> 
> anywayz gonna plug my [twitter](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) and [cc](curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) pls be my friend even tho i'm not actually too active these days h a ha


End file.
